


Untitled (Adam x Reader)

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Reader insert, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:What about an Adam x reader where she's super sweet and motherly and is so nice to him and he totally loves her and the boys know and try to convince him to tell her?Word Count: 915Parings/Characters: Adam x Reader, Sam & DeanWarnings: fluff, swearsA/N: first time writing Adam! I hope you enjoy this Anon! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Untitled (Adam x Reader)

The second the boys came home with their new half-brother Adam, you had already had dinner on the table and ushered them in. You were a very kind hearted and loving person despite having lived a hard life, and took Adam in like you had his brothers no questions asked. You knew there was a time and place for everything and bombarding him with questions as soon as he set foot in the house was not the correct time.  
“Hope you’re hungry boys.” You smiled.  
“Always (Y/N).” Dean replies sitting down.  
“Of course you are Dean. I swear you’ll eat me out of house and home given the chance.” You chuckle softly.  
“Adam, Sam come sit and eat before things get cold.” You order walking to the kitchen.  
“She’s very kind.” Adam mumbles to Sam as the sit and dish themselves up.  
“She’s the best.” Sam agrees.  
Dinner goes well, all of you talking and laughing as you get to know each other. You clear the table and send the men out to watch T.V. as you clean up declining any offer to help you. You hadn’t mentioned dessert yet deciding to let their stomachs settle. Once the dishwasher is loaded and started and any remaining dishes done by hand and set to dry, you go out to the boys.  
“Who wants dessert?”  
Deans head whips around, making you giggle, “Yes Dean I have pie.”  
He jumps up heading straight for the kitchen giving you a shout of thanks as he passes.  
“Sam? Adam? You two want anything? I made pies and cookies and have ice-cream in the freezer.”  
“Pies?” Adam questions  
“Yes pies as in plural. Your big brother loves pie. I usually make about three, because he eats one whole one by himself.” You smile fondly as you glance at the way Dean went.  
“Now come along if you want something”  
By the end of the night, after dessert and everything the boys went to bed but you stayed up. You cleaned and did some laundry grateful the machines weren’t near the bedrooms so it wouldn’t wake them. You were in the middle of ironing shirts for them when Adam came in.  
“Hey you ok?”  
“Yea just couldn’t sleep.” He replies quietly as he sits and watches you iron.  
“I know how that is. Can I do anything to help?” you asked concerned.  
“No, but thank you.”  
You smile, “Well I’m here anytime you need me ok?”  
He smiles back and nods gratefully.  
You hand him a pile of clothes, “These are yours. I do everything but put them away.”  
He takes them and you watch him leave to go put them away smiling.  
**  
Helping Adam adjust to this lifestyle took some work and you were more than happy to help. In the months since he started living with you and the Winchesters, he had learned to shoot a gun fairly well and hand to hand combat. You had also taught him to cook, clean and organize since he stayed home with you whilst his brothers went on hunts. You helped him at nights if he had nightmares about the things that killed his mother. Overall you were there for him in whatever capacity you could be.  
In the off times when the boys didn’t hunt as often they watched your interactions with Adam. They started noticing little things about how he would try to ease your burdens, or how he would be a gentleman. Doing things like carrying in groceries for you and holding doors. Dean and Sam realized that Adam was in love with you and that if you noticed their brother falling fast and hard for you, didn’t let on.  
“Adam dude you gotta tell (Y/N).” Dean told him one afternoon when the three of them were alone.  
“Tell her what?”  
“That you love her.” Sam pipes in.  
“W-what?” he stutters bushing at being caught  
“I’m not… she’s just a friend like she is to the both of you.”  
“She’s more than a friend Adam, or at least that’s what you want right?” Dean watches him  
He looks down avoiding the question.  
“Dude just tell her she won’t be mad.”  
“How do you know? I don’t want to mess up what we have just because I want something more.”  
“She looks at you like you look at her when you’re not looking. She never looks at either of us like that.” Sam quietly tries to reassure Adam.  
He lifts his head to look at Sam, hope in his eyes.  
“She does?”  
Sam and Dean nod.  
“Ok so what do I do?”  
“I say just walk up and kiss her.” Dean votes.  
“Or you take her on a nice date or cook for her.” Sam glares at Dean  
“I’ll find something thanks guys” Adam gets up as you come in. he takes your bags and sets them down, before pulling you into his arms and kissing you. You’re surprised at first but eagerly return the kiss, as he backs you to the wall never breaking it. The kiss goes on until Dean whistles and both of you pull away. However Adam keeps you pinned to the wall with his body.  
“Definitely a Winchester.” You say earning bitch faces from Dean and Sam.  
Adam just smiles and nuzzles you kissing your neck, “I love you.”  
You blush and smile, “I love you too.”  
He kisses you again and his brothers make gagging noises as he drags you off to your room.


End file.
